In the Beginning
by Miha'eh
Summary: this is basically how Mahado started out... it's gonna be a whole story, i have quite a bit of it written, it tells from his early chilhood to his death. tell me how you like it adn i'll add more


**A/N uh, well I've had this written for like 5 months 0.o and now I'm posting it. Don't kill, me, flames are accepted. This is my plot line and mine only!!!**

**Chapter 1**

**School Blues & Foreign Visitors**

**It was dark, but that didn't bother me. I liked it. It hid me. The burning sun rising on the horizon shone brightly through the open passage, setting the inside of the large clay pot I was currently crouched in, into shadows.**

**Footsteps echoed through the long corridor as Mieyada, my older brother and teacher, walked past "my" pot and turned the corner into a different hall. I knew it was safe now. After all, there were five of me and many places to hide when you split up and all run in a different direction.**

**I'm the youngest of five identical quintuplets... yeah, I know, it's as hard to believe as it is creepy for people to see us together.**

**So, when I could no longer hear his footsteps, I carefully climbed out of the pot, nearly tripping over my long apprentice's robe in the process. I never had been that graceful.**

**Regaining my balance, I snickered because I had once again evaded my brother's boring lesson. Don't get me wrong, I love learning magic much more than my others studies with Mieyada's elder identical twin Maroua.**

**You see, Mieyada teaches us science, chemistry, general magic, potions, and herbology, while Maroua teaches us mathematics, reading, writing, history, and meditation. The two of them together in a classroom is more dangerous though because then we learn archery, martial arts, staff fighting, and magical combat.**

**We didn't know our mother and father because, according to Mieyada and Maroua, father was very abusive, and they feared for our lives after he almost killed Mihano, one of my identical brothers, when we were two. They, at the time were eight, and one night, left our parent's house, taking us with them, and went to live at the Pharaoh's Palace where Mihano could get proper medical attention. **

**Continuing my silent victory song, I ran in the opposite direction that Mieyada had gone and into a random temple, stumbling over the raised entryway. I tumbled forward, managing a summersault and miraculously landing on my feet. I took a few unstable steps, dizzy from my fall. Once again regaining my balance, I rounded another corner and saw, to my surprise, a little girl about 2 years younger than me, around 4 maybe.**

**She looked so scared. Her bright red hair flipped around her pale face as she wildly looked around. **

**"Hey," I said to her, not sure what else to do. "What are you doing?" She looked up at me. "These grounds are not for commoners."**

**She began to cry and I, for some reason flinched, causing a lock of golden blonde hair to fall into my face. I quickly brushed it back under my headpiece that covered all of my hair when worn properly. **

**I hate my hair. Normally Egyptians had very dark brown or black hair. So therefore, my blonde hair made me different. In my day, being different is NOT a good thing.**

**I also, along with all of my siblings, bare "The Mark of the Magician", a sort of birthmark below and framing the bottom of our eyes. It betrayed us as possessing magic, which most people feared and hated us for.**

**"Uh, it's alright." I paused, glancing away to make sure we were alone. "At least no one saw you but me." I looked back at her. "I will tell no one." when she didn't seem to calm down, I continued. "Please, do not cry." **

**She looked up at me. Her emerald green eyes locked into my crystal blue ones, and I saw to my satisfaction that she began to relax.**

**"I am sorry." She said. Her accent was terrible. I could barley understand her, so I used a quick translation spell.**

**"Reddo." I muttered under my breath. I doubt she heard me.**

**"I didn't know." Ah… that's much better. The spell I had used was in Latin, as most were. "I am from somewhere other than here." I almost laughed. Of course she was from somewhere other than here. "Here" was the temple shrine to the God, Horus. Though I was a bit curious as to where she was from. I'd never seen anyone so pale. She could not possibly be from India, or the lands to the East… So where was she from? We spoke for a few hours about this and that, but mostly about a strange island called Japan from which she had come. **

**Out of nowhere, a red haired woman appeared. I believe she was the girl's mother. The stranger smiled at me strangely, as if she knew who I was, her dazzling green eyes a mirror image of her daughter's. She then motioned for the girl to come to her. She climbed into the woman's arms and they both disappeared as quickly as the woman had come.**

**"Wait…" I called after them. "I never asked… you your name." my words drifted off, questioning the air, as if it would be generous enough to answer my pleading question. I received a far different response however.**

**A sharp pain in my left ear tore me away from my thoughts. "Ow… Ow… Ow…" I half turned to look at Mieyada. "Oh… h-hi, master."**

**"Mahado…" Mieyada asked slowly and deliberately as if he were holding back. His icy blue eyes staring me down. "Did you and your brothers forget your lessons today?" he motioned to the four silent mirror images of myself standing behind him.**

**"Uh… oh now I remember." I replied laughing nervously. **

**"Oh let him go." I heard a voice behind Mieyada. "You skipped father's classes than those five combined."**

**"Shut up Maroua." he shot a glare at his twin. "I learned more from him than you did." Maroua laughed. **

**Mieyada skipped? Wow I never knew that. The way he cracks down on us for skipping, you'd think he was a saint when he was an apprentice.**

**"Then, why can I still beat you in any duel we fight?" Mieyada answered with another glare and waved his hand at Maroua who merely smirked and canceled the jinx that his younger twin had cast at him. **

**Mieyada sighed and let go of my ear. **

**The abrupt loss of stability caused me to loose my balance… again. "Gah!" I yelped as I hit the ground. **

**Myrano, one of my identical brothers, burst out laughing. "Mahado, you are such a klutz!" he gasped out between laughs.**

**I glared at the ground a moment, blushing from embarrassment. Why was it always me that made a fool of myself without meaning to? Hot tears clouded my vision, but I blinked them back, then picked up a pebble, about an inch in diameter, and accurately threw it into Myrano's open mouth. My balance may not be that great but my aim is fairly accurate.**

**This caused him to choke a bit and double over to spit it out. Myrano had and still has a bad habit of talking WAY to much and the rest of us constantly stuffed things into his mouth to shut him up, Maroua never approved however.**

**My other look-a-likes struggled not to laugh while Mieyada turned away to hide a smile.**

**"Myrano, if you keep your mouth shut, random objects won't enter if so often." Maroua spoke up, covering his face as if he didn't know us. That was a switch. "And Mahado," Uh oh. I cringed, waiting for him to scold me for throwing the rock. "Nice shot." My head snapped up in confusion, but he was already walking away.**


End file.
